<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Totally Not Pining by sad_gay_and_lonely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887978">Totally Not Pining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_gay_and_lonely/pseuds/sad_gay_and_lonely'>sad_gay_and_lonely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little, Angst, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Cause I felt like it, Cute, Dramatic, Everyones kinda out of character tbh, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Out of Character, POV Pansy Parkinson, Pining, Rare Relationships, Self-Doubt, Truth or Dare, Veritaserum, Wow, but oh well, everyones gay, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_gay_and_lonely/pseuds/sad_gay_and_lonely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night at a weekly get together the eighth years, and some seventh years, decide to play truth or dare. Of course this leads to utter chaos and Pansy having a bit of a break down. And no, Pansy is Totally. Not. Pining (thank you very much Draco).</p><p>T rating is for language, this is my first fic so please don't expect this to be good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson &amp; Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Totally Not Pining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! So like I said in the summary this is my first fic and it's probably trash. But hey, thanks for reading it anyway!! I know very little about British culture and words they use and that sort of thing, so yes this is extremely American. I mean I watched British Bake off and Everybody's Talking About Jamie, but I still don't know that much and just decided not to try (yes, I'm that bitch). Anyway, enjoy the fic :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy sighed as she, Blaise, and Draco made their way down to the eighth year common room from dinner at the Great Hall. Ever since the start of the year Granger had been committed to making sure all the eighth years came to the weekly get togethers in the name of house unity or some shit.</p><p>“At least try and act like you're not miserable, yeah?”, Blaise said, clearly exasperated from Pansy’s sulking.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s not our fault you’re pining over the Weaslette - I mean Weasley'', Draco added. Ever since he had started to date Potter he tried to refrain from name calling and general bullying. Which sure, was probably an improvement, but a hell of a lot less fun.</p><p>“I am not pining!” Pansy gritted out, “I’m just tired from the Potions test today.” Both her friends have her disbelieving looks before dropping the subject. Sometimes it was best to just let Pansy live in denial.</p><p>It was a weak excuse and she knew it. Pansy really was tired though, but definitely not because of a stupid test. However, it was maybe because all the time she should spend sleeping, her mind is plagued with thoughts of a certain fiery redhead. So, yeah, okay, maybe she had the smallest, tiniest, crush on Ginny. But she was absolutely not pining! That was simply absurd. Pansy didn’t pine. Ever.</p><p>The three finally arrived at the entrance to the eighth year common room. Blaise told the painting the password and the door swung open. The beginnings of a circle had already formed on the floor by the fireplace, everyone making themselves comfortable. The furniture was pushed up against the walls as it had been every Friday for the past few months.</p><p>Pansy’s eyes were immediately drawn to Ginny. Even though Ginny wasn’t an eighth year herself, she always seemed to be around, along with Lovegood. It made sense, considering most of their friends were eighth years, but it would really help Pansy’s mental state if Ginny could just kindly fuck off with her gorgueos red hair, peircing blue eyes, lips that Pansy could imagine kis - nope shutting that train of thought right down.</p><p>When Pansy snaps herself back to reality she realizes Blaise had already sat in the empty spot between Seamus and Theo and Draco had sat practically on top of Potters lap.</p><p>Can they get any more disgusting? Pansy thinks bitterly while grabbing a Firewhiskey. The PDA could just be overwhelming at times, totally not that Pansy was jealous of having an actual requited love. Of course not.</p><p>With her friends already seated - Traitors - Pansy was left to awkwardly seat herself between Lovegood and Granger. She looked around the circle to try to distract herself from the particularly beautiful Gryffindor across from her.</p><p>Pansy saw the usual things in the circle as she looked around. There was Seamus and Dean who just finally got together after years of pining (even Pansy was getting tired of them dancing around each other), Luna and her Hufflepuff girlfriend chatting about the Quibbler, Draco and Potter clinging to each other like koalas, Longbottom and Blaise trying so desperately to not make eye contact, and Padama and Cho Chang being adorable sapphics - once again, not jealous at all. It felt weird to be a part of regular drama and relationships now. It’s not like any of them had time for it before with a war going on, no matter what side you were on.</p><p>Once everyone was situated Granger got up and stood in the middle of the circle, explaining they would be playing a muggle game called “Truth or Dare” tonight. They had played this before, so Pansy knew what to expect. Meaning while Granger explained the rules Pansy’s mind thought it was a great time to fixate on Ginny.</p><p>Pansy’s eyes finally landed upon the girl she had been trying so desperately to ignore. Ginny was whispering with her brother Ron about something that seemed to be rather funny, considering the muffled laughs they were trying to not let out. Ginny must have felt someone staring at her because a few moments later she turned her attention to Pansy. The Slytherin girl quickly looked away and tried to calm the pink stain that was rapidly spreading across her cheeks.</p><p>Granger finished her speech and returned to her spot on the floor next to Pansy. The first hour or so of the game goes by pretty eventfully. So far Parvati had done a backflip, Longbottom stole some snacks from the kitchens, Lovegood serenaded Rose, and a bunch of other shit Pansy couldn’t care less about. Not to mention everyone had become steadily more drunk off Firewhiskey.</p><p>Then it was Draco’s turn. Pansy couldn’t help but notice the blonde looked rather mischievous as he asked Ginny “Truth or Dare?”. Of course, she picked dare in true Gryffindor fashion. Then it happened.</p><p>“I dare you to kiss Pansy.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh that bitch.</em>
</p><p>Ginny’s cheeks resembled tomatoes while Pansy sent Draco her most venomous glare that she hoped would convey “I’m going to smother you in your sleep tonight”. He only responded with an innocent look that made Pansy’s blood boil.</p><p>
  <em>That motherfucking bitch.</em>
</p><p>Slowly Ginny stood on wobbly legs - probably just from the alcohol - and made her way across the circle. She lowered herself to sit on her knees before bringing her right hand up to cup Pansy’s cheek. She stopped just before it made contact with Pansy’s skin, asking permission. Pansy rolled her eyes and pushed Ginny’s hand to her cheek with her own and continued to hold it in place. Ginny’s eyes went wide before she schooled her expression into something more calm. Her lips formed a smirk. Then Ginny brought her lips to Pansy’s.</p><p>Pansy’s mind went completely blank. Just as she was about to kiss back, Ginny removed her lips from Pansy’s and returned to her seat next to her brother.</p><p>Pansy sat there in shock. She distantly heard the game continue around her, but all she could think about was that kiss. Could it even be called a kiss? More like a peck really but holy shit. Pansy couldn’t think of another time when something as simple as a peck could so completely destroy her ability to function. This was pathetic really. And why did Ginny keep looking at her? And why wouldn’t her heart calm the fuck down? At this point the only thing Pansy knew was that her former friend Draco would be murdered tonight.</p><p>“Parkinson? Parkinson!”</p><p>Pansy snapped out of her thoughts to find everyone looking at her expectantly.</p><p>“Yes?”, she questioned dumbly.</p><p>“I asked ‘truth or dare’”, replied Potter teasingly. Pansy made a mental note to kill him later too.</p><p>After whatever the hell that was with Ginny, Pansy couldn’t pick dare. She might actually have a heart attack if she had to do so much as look at Ginny for more than half a second. Besides, she could always lie about what they ask.</p><p>“Truth” Pansy told Potter confidently, even though she was on the verge of a breakdown.</p><p>“Our first ‘truth’ of the night!!”, Potter yelled, as cheers and whistles followed it. Yeah, everyone was pretty drunk.</p><p>Wait a minute. Pansy was the first ‘truth’ tonight? That made absolutely zero sense. Usually everyone but the Gryffindors and the occasional Slytherin chose truth, so why the hell was Pansy the first?</p><p>“I’ll get the Veritaserum!!” Granger replied excitedly.</p><p>
  <em>Well shit.</em>
</p><p>That explains why no one else had chosen ‘truth’. Since when did Veritaserum become part of the game? How did they even manage to get it?? Maybe Pansy should have paid more attention to Granger’s speech.</p><p>“How did you guys even get Veritaserum?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Me and Harry stole it from Slughorn earlier”, Ron replied with a proud smile on his face.</p><p>“You said you wouldn’t steal anything!” Draco scolded Potter. “Do you have any idea how stupid that is? How much more idiotic can you get?” Harry only responded with a sheepish grin.</p><p>“Alright, take three drops of this”, Granger said as she handed Pansy a small bottle. Granger still seemed oddly excited for someone who had never broken a rule in their life.</p><p>Pansy eyed the bottle suspiciously. She slowly uncorked it and brought it to her nose. Surprisingly, the liquid didn’t have much of any smell.</p><p>“Well, get on with it!” Granger said impatiently.</p><p>“Why are you so excited anyway?” Pansy asked while slightly glaring at Granger. The bushy haired girl perked up immediately.</p><p>“Oh, well I’ve heard of Veritaserum of course but I’ve never seen exactly how it affects the consumer. My theory is -”</p><p>“You can stop now Darling, I get the point.” Pansy cut Granger off with an eye roll before she could get too carried away. Pansy saw how Granger could go on and on about a topic without ever pausing for breath. It was honestly kind of impressive, but much more annoying than the former.</p><p>Deciding stalling wasn’t going to move this situation along, Pansy placed three drops of the Veritaserum on her tongue. It didn’t taste like much, and she didn’t feel any different. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as Pansy had expected.</p><p>“Who’s the most attractive person in here?”</p><p>Nevermind, it was so much worse.</p><p>Pansy looked over to Potter and saw Draco had his scheming face on. What the ever loving fuck were they playing at? Why were they trying to humiliate her?</p><p>Damn, Potter would have made a good Slytherin.</p><p>Obviously, Pansy knew the answer immediately, but she would rather stick knives into her eyes than actually say it. Sadly, the Veritaserum had other ideas.</p><p>“Ginny” Pansy replied and was immediately startled by her own words. What the fuck? Not only had she just practically told everyone she was into Ginny, but she called her by her first name! Sure she thought of her as ‘Ginny’ in her head, but Pansy would never be caught saying it outloud.</p><p>Once Pansy got over her internal monolouge of “What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck” she slowly brought her eyes to look at Ginny. The poor girl looked like she was about to pass out. She was staring at Pansy wide eyed and mouth hanging open in shock. She looked like she was about to say something before Pansy bolted out of the common room.</p><p>There was no way in hell Pansy could stay in that room any longer. She ran in no specific direction, just away. Away from the disgusted looks Ginny would give her and away from words filled with hatred. Pansy couldn’t imagine what Ginny would say. Maybe if she was lucky she could get out of this without a broken nose. Still, Pansy felt her heart plummet as she thought about the words Ginny would surely scream at her.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity Pansy felt her feet slow. She let herself sink down to the ground and sit up against a wall in the empty corridor. She took deep breaths as she tried to calm down and be rational.</p><p>Surely Ginny wouldn’t actually do that. Sure, she had a temper, but nothing pointed to her being that upset. Ginny didn’t look mad just, surprised? Since the start of the year the girls had been polite to each other. Ginny seemed to let go of any negative feelings toward Pansy after the Slytherin personally apologized to everyone, much like most other Slytherins. So, no, Ginny wouldn’t be mad, but was her feeling sorry for Pansy any better? Just thinking of the pitying stares and sad smiles that come along with rejection made Pansy want to disappear.</p><p>The sound of footsteps approaching very rudely interrupted Pansy’s wallowing. Her eyes looked up to meet the person she wanted to see least right now.</p><p>“Why are you here? Can’t you see I’m in the middle of reveling in self pity?” Pansy replied. Her voice sounded rough, as if she had just been crying. Pansy hadn’t even realized the tears slowly trailing down her cheeks.</p><p>Ginny snorted, “I can see that.” She sat next to Pansy so their knees were touching. “Mind if I join you?”</p><p>“Looks like you already made yourself quite comfortable.”</p><p>Ginny hummed in agreement before the girls lapsed into silence. Pansy tried desperately not to think about the way their hands would brush, or how Ginny’s silhouette looked so fucking gorgeous in the dim light from the moon streaming inside the corridor, or how Ginny was so godamn warm-</p><p>“About what happened earlier-”. Of course, that’s why she was here. Pansy had somehow managed to forget the truth she revealed not even an hour ago. Sitting here with Ginny was just so peaceful.</p><p>“You can spare the rejection speech, Darling.” Pansy’s fears came crashing back into the front of her mind. There was absolutely no fucking way she could handle this right now.</p><p>“Wha- rejection speech?” Ginny asked, confusion written clearly across her face. It’s amazing how Ginny shows her emotions to others so willingly. Pansy’s always been taught to bottle up emotions rather than showcase them.</p><p>“Why else would you be here?” Pansy asked dryly.</p><p>“You literally ran out of the common room, someone was gonna have to check on you.” Ginny said it like it was common knowledge. “I can leave if you really don’t want me here.” She went to pick herself off the floor.</p><p>“No! I want you to stay.” Of course the fucking Veritaserum had to still be in effect. Pansy sighed, “Shit. Sorry, Veritaserum.”</p><p>“How long does that stuff last?” Ginny asked while making herself comfortable again.</p><p>“How should I know?”</p><p>Ginny laughed “Fair point.” The girls let the silence wash over them again until a thought occurred to Ginny. “Why would I give you a rejection speech?”</p><p>Pansy wanted to tell her to fuck off or that it wasn’t any of her business but the Veritaserum made it impossible for her to do just that. “I basically declared my undying love for you to the entire common room, or did you miss that? It’s impossible for you to return those feelings, so since you are your noble Gryffindor self you would come here and try to let me down easy.”</p><p>Ginny stared at her for a moment before replying “Well there’s a lot to unpack there.” Pansy laughed, but there was no humor in it. “First of all that was the most dramatic thing I’ve ever heard and I’m friends with Harry and Ron.” Pansy truly laughed at that one. “Second of all, why would it be impossible for me to return feelings?”</p><p>Any trace of a smile left Pansy’s face immediately. “You’re you and I’m me. Sure you’re stubborn and have a very small temper”, Ginny put on a mock offended face, “But you’re brave and always do what’s right. I saw how you stood up to the Carrows. You were such a big part in helping everyone survive that year. Then there’s me. The girl who offered Harry Potter to the Dark Lord the first chance she got.” She breathed out and added in a small voice “You deserve so much better.”</p><p>Well look at that. The stupid Veritaserum made her spill out all her insecurities to Ginny and make her even more embarrassed. Fan-fucking-tastic.</p><p>When Pansy got the courage to look at Ginny again she saw that the girl looked almost - mad? Oh no, here's where Pansy could say goodbye to her perfect nose. Then Ginny surprised Pansy by doing the exact opposite. For the second time that night Ginny brought her lips to Pansy’s and kissed her feverently. Pansy actually got to return the kiss this time with just as much love and passion.</p><p>When Ginny pulled away to breathe she rested her forehead against Pansy’s. “How can you say that about yourself?” Ginny whispered breathlessly. “You were scared, we all were. Some of us had great support systems and others didn’t. You’ve apologized and you're being a great person now. It doesn’t make what you did okay, but you're trying and that’s all that matters.” Ginny softly bumped their noses together and wiped the newly formed tears off Pansy’s cheek with her calloused hand. “So yes, I return your feelings”</p><p>Both girls laughed softly and kissed again. Pansy couldn’t remember a time she felt so happy. Pansy pulled away this time and spoke. “So we’re doing this? Us?”</p><p>“I want to try if you do”, Ginny replied while interlacing her fingers with Pansy’s.</p><p>“Oh I definitely want to”, Pansy laughed.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>A while later the two girls returned to the common room hand in hand, everyone erupted in cheers and mumbles of “Finally” and “Took you long enough”.</p><p>“Looks like our plan worked” Potter told Draco.</p><p>“I’d hardly call that a plan, Darling” Pansy replied as Ginny tossed an arm around her shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah it was pretty fucking dumb” added Ginny.</p><p>“Well it worked didn’t it? Now we can get a break from your melodramatic bullshit.” Draco chimed in.</p><p>Pansy and Ginny flipped them off before darting up to Pansy’s dorm. The only thing that could make this night better for the two girls was some domestic cuddling, and that’s just what they did. (Ginny’s the little spoon, not that she’d ever admit it.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>